


looking for jae | got7

by mulletjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Mark Tuan, Character Death, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Drama, Drugs, Established Park Jinyoung | Jr./Jackson Wang, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Multi, OT7, References to Addiction, References to Drugs, Romance, Smoking, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulletjae/pseuds/mulletjae
Summary: before. Mark "Fudgestick" Tuan never has anything exciting in his life. His love for books and famous last words are the only thing that made him stand out. Other than his lanky figure and ketchup red hair, which was the result of a dare, that was the only thing that made him seem interesting. He was- is boring. One day he enrolls to a possibly unstable, toxic, anything-but-boring boarding school called Choi Creek Boarding School. The feeling of safety leaves him as he steps deeper into the school and its "beloved" students. He doesn't know how long he can handle his roommate and his boyfriend having sex in the bunk right above him or a fellow lanky classmate that keeps sending him paper airplanes with drawings of very hairy female and male private parts inside. He stays for him. For the boy down the hall, Im Jaebum. He pulls Fudgestick into his world and he wants to travel towards every inch of him. Mark's world has flipped and so does his heart whenever he sees Jaebum sitting by the window in his history class.after. Nothing is ever the same.[H I A T U S]





	1. note

clearly this was heavily inspired by the book, Looking for Alaska, by John Green. i am not going to be plagiarizing his work but simply follow his storyline. although it is not going to be exact. i will change it to seem more my own but i cannot take credit for his idea. i will be using the quotes he uses so all credits to him for that. might be slow updates. sorry- 

lowercase = author's notes  
Uppercase = story


	2. before.1

136 days before

 

Before Mark had to leave his family and Los Angeles to attend a boarding school in Jeju, he was having a going away party. Of course, being the person he is, he didn't have many friends to invite. In fact, he only invited one despite his moms pleads. Kim Yugyeom. A 6'1ft tall boy with mustard yellow hair. The two grew up as neighbors and were raised as if they were siblings. He was able to get past Mark's walls that he built for himself and pretty soon, Yugyeom became his only friend. The two were quite a pair when they walked down the sidewalk with such vibrant hair colors. Long story short, Yugyeom dared Mark to dye his hair red then felt bad so he too himself got his hair dyed. Their parents addressed the two as "their favorite condiments."

Mark cringed at the memory of bleach slightly stinging his scalp. A small nudge from an elbow snapped him out of his flashback.

"Hey." Yugyeom said as he lowered his arm. "You okay man?"

Mark looked up at the brightly haired kid and flashed a smile.

"Of course." He replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Yugyeom shrugged in response. "For someone who is literally going to the other side of the world for a boarding school, you don't seem too happy nor sad."

Like always, Yugyeom read Mark like a book. Which wasn't surprising. They known each other since Mark was five and Yugyeom moving in at the age of one. Since Mark is a quiet guy, Yugyeom had all the time to sit and observe the older. The younger would used to write down all of Mark's expressions and stuff he said in blue crayon. He thought he'd be able to finish the whole notebook but he didn't even make it halfway due to Mark's lack of speech. The sheer fact that Yugyeom tries makes him a loyal friend.

"Because I'm neither?" Mark says, followed by a small chuckle. "Honestly I think I need this trip, Gyeom. I need to find the Great Perhaps."

"The great what now?"

Mark rolls his eyes as he stands up from the couch, making his way towards his Dad's study. His eyes scroll through the shelves, running his fingers against their spine until he found the right book. He walks back to a puppy eyed Yugyeom with a biography in his hand.

"So this guy," The redhead said as he flopped back down next to the younger, flipping towards the right page with a highlighted quote. "François Rabelais. He was a poet. And his last words were 'I go to seek a Great Perhaps.' That's why I'm going. So I don't have to wait until I die to start seeking a Great Perhaps." He finishes explaining and closes the book, putting it down on the coffee table.

"At this point I'm not even the slightest bit surprised at the shit you're reading." He jokes as he throws his arm around Marks shoulders.

They sit in silence for a while, turning their attention back to the left behind TV that was airing a rerun of America's Got Talent. If they already had seen this episode before, they probably wouldn't be laughing or cheering or tearing up at the acts on stage like they're doing now.

'They are all so interesting.' Mark thought. "Each and everyone of them has talent while I'm just- ...me.' He looks at the hand on his chest, not remembering that Yugyeom's arm was still around him. His eyes trail up the arm and stays on the yellow haired boys side profile. 'Even Yugyeom has talent. He dances amazingly and if he was on this show, he'd get a golden buzzer.' The ends of his lips curl to a smile at the thought. 'I'm gonna miss you Gyeom.'

He wishes he said that out loud.

 

135 days before

 

It’s the day. The day Mark transfers schools with his limited korean to find his Great Perhaps. Something about the way his parents hugs him or Yugyeom tearing up while saying a goodbye speech or possibly the way the lady behind the counter hands him his ticket makes him sad. He doesn’t know why. He wanted this. He didn’t go through all the trouble of getting his paperwork done, making sure his application was perfect, renewing his passport, and saving up to afford this ticket to feel sad.

He quickly shakes his nerves off and secretly wipes away his tears as he steps onto the plane.

The whole ride, he fought the urge to jump off the plane because of three reasons. First, the person he had to sit next to was an angry mother with a rat for a toddler. He refused to listen to them and just tried to fall asleep. With his eyes closed, he overheard them talking. Something along the lines of:

‘Mom! If I run out of vbucks then I wouldn’t be able to get the skin that all my other friends have! So pleeeeeeeeeease give me money so I can buy it!’

‘I am trying to sleep. We will talk more when we land.’

Mark mentally thanks the woman for stopping him and sighs in relief, hoping he can get some sleep this time. It wasn’t long until he started stomping his feet in anger for not getting what he wanted and it took all of Marks strength to not lean over and smack the kid. Although the mother would have probably thanked him for doing so.

Five hours have passed and the kid eventually fell asleep, along with his mother. It was weird how angelic the little brat looked while he slept. ‘I’m never having kids.’ Mark thought. His stomach growls and he orders the steak with a side of mashed potatoes. This was the second reason he wanted to open the door and jump out with no parachute.

The flight attendant arrives with the food and opens the small table to set the tray on. He smiles and thanks her before looking down at the tray. His smile falls.

‘This is the smallest and nastiest looking steak I’ve ever seen in my life.’

Not only was the steak small but it looked like all the juice was sucked out of it, leaving it dry and shriveled looking. The mashed potatoes looked like- anything but potatoes. Last but not least, the gravy poured on top looked diarrhea. Like really bad diarrhea. The kind that comes out and your asshole stings afterwards.

The redhead gulps, having no choice but to eat at least one third of what was on the blue plastic tray.

Let’s just say that the food did not sit well in his stomach. He scurries over to the restroom and gets in. Now comes the third reason. If he wasn’t in such a rush, he probably would have exitted the restroom and wait till he reached Jeju to take a shit. The stench was so rancid. It can’t even be described in words. Picture monkeys throwing poop at each other at a seafood market underneath the hot sun. That was the only way Mark could put it. Sucking it up, he breathes through his shirt, desperately trying to sniff his cologne instead, and finishes. Once he was back to his seat, he covers himself in cologne and knocks out, trying to get rid of the smell lurking on his mind.

He arrives at Jeju around 7am, very jet lagged and practically resembling a raccoon due to the bags under his eyes.

 

134 days before

 

He never thought he’d feel so happy to breathe oxygen. After being in a stuffy airplane, he needed every bit of it. After he hails a taxi, he waits outside, leaning against his suitcase. He decides to text Yugyeom after doing a little bit of math to figure out that it was 2pm in California.

 

just landed. air smells hella ripe

7:08am 

 

His eyes lights up when the tall mustard bottle replies a couple seconds later.

 

let me know if the coochies there

smell like kimchi ;)

7:08am

 

Mark bursts out laughing at the text and covers his mouth with his hand, realizing he looked crazy laughing by himself. Shaking his head, he sends a laughing emoji in reply before his taxi arrives.

The ride was silent. All he did was stare out the window, watching the buildings transition to trees. He spots a stone sign with the words engraved ‘Choi Creek Boarding School.’ The taxi goes through a gate and inside was at least three to four three story buildings. He guessed that the building in the center was the classes and the ones surrounding it was the dorms. They were made of bricks and seemed pretty old but relatively clean. He wishes he didn’t notice his heart racing and his hands getting clammy when the taxi stops. After paying the driver, he steps out, suitcase in hand, and looks at the building.

Looking at the building closely, he noticed how kept it was despite how obviously old it looked. Vines grew on the sides of the wall, mostly near the ground. Windows were clean with slight dust but that can’t be helped. The doors were dark brown and antique looking yet sturdy. He couldn’t help but think the building might collapse in a hard earthquake.

He rolls his case up the grey, stone stairs and opens the door. He didn’t know what to expect. Maybe the inside was more broken down compared to the outside. Or maybe a butler waiting for him to hand over his bag. What he sees is a regular boarding school. The offices and staff rooms were in the first floor. He guessed that the classes were right above him.

With a sigh, he rolls his bag through the wide hall until he reached the main office. To keep it short, the lady behind the computer gives him his schedule, dorm number, and a boy with dark brown hair that reached his cheekbone- wait. A boy with dark brown hair?

Before Mark can process what else was happening the boy was flashing an unbelievably bright smile with a small wave.

“Hi!” He happily exclaims. “I’m Choi Youngjae and I will be giving you a tour around this place.” He says, sticking his hand out for a handshake.

Mark reluctantly returns the shake and nods. “Mark. Mark Tuan.”

He takes his hand back, suddenly feeling awkward.

“Do you think you can just lead me to my dorm?” The redhead asks. “I just got back from the airport and I would really love to sleep. You can give me a tour of the school later. Is… Is that okay?”

“Oh yeah totally! I can give you time to settle in first.” He says. “Wait what’s your dorm number?”

“Uhhh… Oh- room 213.”

“That’s just two doors away from mine.” Youngjae says as he chuckles softly. “Just knock whenever you want the tour alright? I’m in 211.”

Mark nods as the two begin to walk towards the boys dorm building. The two have a small chat about the school and how Youngjae’s dad was the warden and how Mark was allergic to cats and how Mark was older than him along with how dyed hair was not allowed but there’s nothing to be done about that. The elevator was broken so they both carried the case up the stairs. Youngjae trips dramatically and Mark bursts out laughing at how his spine became non existent when he flopped forward. Sharing a laugh, they calm down and reach Mark’s door. The two say quick goodbyes as the older watches him disappear into his own dorm room and smiles unknowingly.

‘What a nice guy.’ He thinks.

The nerves from when his taxi entered the school comes back. The idea of having a roommate slipped his mind before and slowly came back. He holds the door knob, remembering that Youngjae told him the door was unlocked and the key was inside for his arrival. He was sure that the knob was soaking wet from his sweat. After a minute, he decides he was being ridiculous and takes in a deep breath before opening the door.

Despite that very pleasant conversation he had with the warden’s son, he was not expecting to see a brunette in his underwear right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked my first chapter. it's my first time working on ao3 and honestly these functions get so confusing-   
> i don't typically use notes just an fyi. 
> 
> btw i'm going by their hairstyles in the 7 for 7 era if you haven't noticed.


End file.
